


Requiem for a Father

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Poetry, Project Purity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Poem] A sad Valentine's Day poem for an orphaned Wanderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Father

Nukas are red,  
The Vault is gray.  
My dad was here  
But went away.

Megaton’s rust  
And salvage steel.  
I earned some caps,  
I made some deals.

Muties are green,  
My suit is blue.  
I crawled through caves  
and ruins too.

Caps are red,  
My Magnum’s black.  
I tracked him across   
The wastes and back.

Their flag is blue  
And white and red.  
He could’ve run.  
He died instead.

The basin is clear,  
The river’s long.  
The water’s clean,  
And Dad is gone.


End file.
